Hope Has A Shell
by Crossmanc1
Summary: Addi was forced to move in with her father after something happened and she fell in love with Raph. Will the couple survive?
1. Love at first sight

"Add wake up were here." I opened my eyes to see we were indeed in New York where I was moving in with my father. My mother Elaine thought it would good for me. You see I have been in thirty fights in school. I was also drugged and raped, now I was three months pregnant and my mom didn't want me anymore so she was shipping me off to my dad, whom hasn't seen me since I was ten but back to reality. I got out of the car and grabbed one of my three suitcases and my duffel bag and my carry around bag and walked up to my dad's apartmentset the bags down and knocked while my step-dad Troy brought my other two suitcases and my lap-top bag put them down hugged me and left. My mom did not want to see me. Maybe I should tell you about myself? My name is Adelaide-Joelle Raquel Amber Masei-Jones. I am fifteen years old. I have white blond hair with red highlights. My favorite color is red. I graduated high school two years ago mostly because the staff was scared of me. I was bullied so i beat up the kids sorry but I do not want anybody else doing it. I am a shape-shifter my animal is the cheetah I haven't imprinted yet and I am in the last year of the range and i'm scared about it. But back to reality my dad opened the door and pulled me into a hug and we grabbed all the bags and carried it to my old-new bedroom in which everythings red we set the bags down and walked back to the living room and sat on the couch and he spoke.

"Addi-Jo, how are you?" I hung my head knowing what was coming.

"Good considering everything. Why don't you ask me what you really want to ask me."

"Addi-Jo, I am not going to judge you. But I want to know what your going to do with the baby and I want you to know whatever your decison I will support you."

"Dad your the first person besides me to call the baby that and if its alright with you I want to keep the baby."

"Addi-Jo, the baby is your baby it is your decison. I am going to support you, your my daughter I am not like Elaine, kiddo."

"Dad you do not know how much that means to me." He hugged me while I cried and I fell asleep.

_**...Raph's Pov...**_\\

"Rapheal where are you going?"

"Out sensei just to Caseys."

"Alright." I left and went to my friend Casey Jones home I went through the window and looked at the couch and saw that their was a teenage girl on the couch asleep. Casey waved to me from the kitchen and I sat on the edge of the couch careful not to sit on her. She sniffled and sat up she looked up and saw me and just stared at me then got up calmly and then ran to the bathroom.

"How did I not know that was coming?" I hung my head.

"Raph it ain't your fault." The girl came back and sat down next to me. Then introduced herself.

"Hi my name is Adelaide-Joelle Raquel Amber Masei-Jones. Whats yours?"

"Rapheal Hamato. Why aren't ya scared?"

"I was raised diffrently. Do you want to know why I stared at you?"

"Yea."

"Well, have you ever heard of shape-shifters?''

"No."

"Well I am one and I well imprinted on you." I must have looked clueless.''Imprinting is when shape-shifters find their soulmates. Neither can get enough of the other but neither can reject or they will experience the most excruciating pain ever it has lead some to even commit suicide just to get out of it. Both can feel the others pain. So what do you think?"

"I'm fine with it. But you have to promise me something."

"What?"

"You won't leave me for one of my brothers." My ex girlfriend Mona-Lisa did she is now dating Leo.

"I promise.''

"So why did you run to the bathroom?"

"How do you feel about kids?"


	2. Meet the family

"How do you feel about kids?"

"Huh?"

"Do you want kids?"

"Yea I want to have kids."

"Oh thank god."

"Why?"

"Four months ago I was drugged and raped a month after I went to the doctor and found out I was pregnant."

"Oh well I already love you and now I love the baby. I will support you. Is that alright Casey?" I hadn't even thought about asking Casey before so I did it then.

"Yea Raph, but know one thing hurt her and you die."

"Oh dad you need to make me an apointment with Docter Hill."

"Oh right and Raph can go with you to your appointments."

"Yup."

"Wait no I can't."

"Yes you can. Docter Hill works at a mutant and shapeshifter clinic and hospital."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Now I can really be the father."

"Yup." I leaned down and kissed her.

...2 months later...Addis Pov...

I heard the window open so I walked into the living room and saw my boyfriend Raph come through the window. He came over to me spun me around and kissed me he picked me up and carried me to the couch. He sat next to me and we snuggled with his hand on my stomach. All of a sudden i felt the baby moving.

'Raph do you feel that?"

"Yea, Addi did you think of any names for our daughter?" Yesturday we found out we were having a girl and we were both happy.

"Yup."

''So?"

"Alena Amara Hamato. What do you think?"

"Its beautiful."

"So when do I get to meet your brothers?"

"Maybe after the babys born."

"Okay, Raph tell me why."

"My ex-girlfriend cheated on me with my brother and after we broke-up she moved in with us. My father and brothers thankfully sided with me but we allowed it."

"So you don't want a chick fight?"

"Yes or at least without you being pregnant."

"Right do they at least now about us?"

"Yea they decided to set up a nursery for her so you can move in when the baby comes."

"Kay." His phone rang so he awnsered it.

_**...Raphs POV...**_

"Hello?"

"Raph where are you?"

"At Caseys."

"Can we please meet her? We promise not to bring Leo and Mona. Please?"

"Yeah Mikey but bring either of them and your dead."

"Okay bye."

"Bye." I hung up and Ad and I kissed again.

...Ads pov...

"So were not going to wait the babys here?"

"No we are not going to wait for Lena."

"Raph?"

"Hmm?"

"I love that nickname for her its perfect."

"I know Ad. I love you."

"I love you too Raph." Just then the window opened and Mikey, Donnie and Master Splinter came in through the window. They shut the window and sat down in the living room.

"Ad this is my family."

"Hi."

"Hi my name is Michelangalo but you can call me Mikey. Whats yours?"

"My name is Adelaide-Joelle Raquel Amber Masei-Jones but you can call me Addi."

"My name is Donatello but you can call me Donnie."

"And you must be Master Splinter. It is nice to meet all of you ive heard so many things about the three of you." They smiled just then the door opened and my dad came in carrying some pizzas and the mail still in his work uniform.

"Hey princess how are you doing?"

"Good whatcha get?"

"Oh some bills, not much."

"I meant pizzas dad."

"Oh pepperoni. Why are you guys here?" Master Splinter awnsered.

"Its lizard mating season and unfourtanly Leonardo and Mona-Lisa decided to mate. They are really loud too." We all laughed.

"Kay tmi, you guys want to stay for dinner?"

"Sure." We all got up well they got up and Raph had to help me up. We walked to the kitchen and sat down and the phone rang I got up to awnser it and it said West Virginia which is weird thats where I moved here from so I awnsered it.

"Hello Jones residence."

"Is this Adelaide-Joelle Masei-Jones?"

"Yes this is her."

"Oh good this is Dectective Murphy of the Glenville police department I am the one handling your rape case. We have found evidence that links your mother to the rapist."

"What?" Raph got up and wrapped his arms around me.

"Yes did she act weird after?"

"Yea I found out I was pregnant and she shipped me off to my dad's. She didn't even come up to the apartment to say bye my step-dad did but not her."

"I just called to warn you she is now a fugitive and from what your step-father told us shes armed and is angry with you."

"Okay hows Troy?"

"Fine worried about you but fine."

"Tell him that I always thought of him as a second father and that Im fine and he dosent need to worry about me."

"I will be careful Addi. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up and turned around and Raph held me as I cried.

"Ad, Ad its okay we will keep you safe." I looked up at him and he smiled and I instantly calmed down than Lena kicked and we both smiled.

"See Lena is trying to reasure you too. Come on you need to eat." We sat down again and began eating. Mikey spoke.

"Lena?" Raph awnsered.

"Yea were naming her Alena Amara Hamato."

"Aah its cute." Casey spoke.

"Addi-Jo who called?"

"Detective Murphy the one whos handling my rape case."

"Oh what did she want?"

"Turns out mom was in on my rape the whole time and now shes an armed fugitive coming after me."

"Oh don't worry we'll protect you."

"Im not the one im worried about." I put my hand on my stomach and Raph put his hand on mine.

"I will protect both of you." He kissed me and I knew he was telling the truth. Master Splinter spoke.

"Adelaide-Joelle you may move in with us earlier if you would like. We will set some ground rules on Mona-Lisa and Leonardo."

"Yea I think I will just lets wait till the end of lizard mating season." We all laughed and we heard the window open and people moving in the living room we got up and Raph and his brothers gently pushed me behind them so I was next to Splinter who put his paw on my shoulder to reasure me then another mutant turtle came into the kitchen followed by a male crocidile then I realised that the mutant turtle was a girl. Raph spoke.

"Vee, Lh you scared us we thought you were Leo and Mona."

"Sorry we were just umm held back for a few moments. Unfourtanatly Lh is technically a lizard."

"Okay pregnant hormonal lady here lets not talk about that."

"Okay so Addi how far along are you?"

"Five and a half months Im due June 21st."

"Cool but isnt that two months from now?"

"Yeah shape-shifter pregnancies go to seven months instead of nine." Mikey spoke.

"Well that explains why you look seven months instead of five." Raph hit him.

"Raph its true and I am not angry but if he mentions it again I will make sure he can't have kids understood?"

"Yes mam."

"Yea babe."

"So anyone know when lizard mating season ends?" Donnie spoke.

"Next week we have to go or Leo will come looking for us."

" Cool can I move in then?" Master Splinter awnsered.

"Sure."

...Master Splinter's Pov...the next week...

Today Adelaide-Joelle was moving in time for the ground rules.

"Leonardo, Mona-Lisa could you come here please?" They came in and kneeled infront of me.

"As you know Adelaide-Joelle is moving in today and there is going to be some ground rules for both of you."

"What why?"

"Yes Master Splinter."

"The rules are for her safety Mona-Lisa. The rules are you do not talk to her unless she talks to you, you will not ask her how she became pregnant, do not touch her for anything, you two may not be alone in a room with her if she comes into a room and shes alone with either of you, you are to leave the room, lastly you are not allowed to be on the stairs alone with her. Understood?"

"Yes Master Splinter."

"Yes Splinter." I belived Leonardo not so much Mona-Lisa.

**...Addis Pov...**

I hugged my father goodbye and Raph helped me into the battle shell then got in himself. We made it to a warehouse and he drove right in then he stopped and got out and helped me out his brothers came and helped get all my suit cases and I grabbed my laptop bag and my carry around bag I closed the doors and we walked to a elevater and it brought us down to the lair Raph took my bags from me and they brought the suitcases up to our room so I sat on the couch and Raph came and sat next to me and wrapped his arm around me so his hand was on my stomach I smiled up at him and he smiled down at me and we kissed then Lena kicked.

"Lena please don't kick there thats mommys bladder and when you do it makes me have to go to the bathroom. Kay?" She kicked again but this time it was up so she didn't kick my bladder.

"Thank you Lena."

"Babe you know she can't understand you right?"

"I know but it makes me feel better. Raph i'm going to go take a shower."

"Kay want some help?"

"No Raph." We kissed then I went to our room choose a red maternity teeshirt and maternity jeans grabbed some underwear then went to the bathroom and turned on the water made sure it was hot then took off my clothes and got in I washed my hair with my blueberry shampoo then began washing my body when I heard the toilet flush then the water turned freesing and it got so cold I screamed and jumped out slipping and I think falling and hitting my head then everything went black.

**...Raphs Pov...**

I heard Ad scream so I ran to the bathroom to see her on the ground passed out and her head was bleeding so I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her head to stop the bleeding. I grabbed a towel and covered her body.

"Donnie! Master Splinter! Help!" Donnie and Master Splinter came in when they saw her. Donnie took over.

"Master Splinter call Docter Hill and tell her were coming. Call Casey too." Master Splinter ran off. "Raph I know its going to be hard but you need to be calm and carry her to the battle shell try not to move her head ill be there in a minute so will Master Splinter okay?"

"Okay." I picked her up as gently as I could and I carried her downstairs and to the elevater and Leo opened the door for me and pressed the button and he left before the door closed once the door opened I ran to the battle shell and waited for Donnie and Master Splinter a few minutes later they came and opened the back doors and I got in and laid her on the floor and Master Splinter put a wet washcloth on her forehead Donnie drove. She opened her eyes slightly and began mumbling.

"Toilet, flush, cold very cold jumped out slip head hurts, worry Lena." She closed her eyes.

"Addi, Addi wake up." All of a sudden the back doors opened and I picked her up again and got out and ran in not waiting for them Docter Hill met me there with a nurse and I put her on the strecher that they had. They brought her into a section and I tried to follow but was stopped by Docter Hill.

"Raph you can't be in here please go to the waiting room I promise to keep you posted on anything." I nodded and walked to the waiting room and sat down a minute later Donnie and Master Splinter came in and sat next to me.

"Rapheal I know that Docter Hill will do anything in her power to make sure that they will both survive and be healthy."

"I know." Just then Casey came running in.

"What happened is Addi-Jo okay?"

"We don't know."

"Guys on the way here she woke up and kept mumbling and she said something about toilet, flushing and being cold."

"It may have been one of the others that used the bathroom not knowing. Mikey?"

"No Mikey was watching tv with me."

"It couldn't be me or Leo cause we were talking with Master Splinter." Then Master Splinter broke his silence.

"I belive Mona-Lisa has some explaining to do. But right now we need concentrate on Adelaide-Joelle getting better." Just then Docter Hill came in and signaled for me to follow her she brought me to a secluded part of the waiting room and we sat down.

"Whats wrong is Ad okay? How's Lena?"

"Calm down Raph shes stable and Lena's good part is the propability is good that both will survive."

"Can I see her?"

"Yes she is in a medically induced slumber so try not to wake her. Follow me." She led me to a room and I saw Ad in the bed she had a breathing thing in her nose and a bandage on her head and she was really pale she had ivs coming from each arm. Docter Hill spoke.

"She needed some stitches in the back of her head and she has some bruises on her body but she will be okay as for Alena she didn't even feel anything shes fine. We put the tubes up Addis nose just to help her breath a little and we put her to sleep because she woke up and would mumble incoherently."

"Okay thanks."

"No problem." She left and I walked over and sat on the bed next to her I gently placed my hand on her stomach and felt Lena kick my hand I started crying knowing how close I was to losing both of them. About thirty miuntes later I felt a hand wiping my tears away. I looked up to see Addi awake.

"Raph no tears." I recongnised that line from a month ago when I caught her in her room crying.

"Im only human, and I know that you love me but" She interupted me like I knew she would.

"No buts Raph, we have each other and this child and thats all we need we do not need tears. Raph everything happens for a reason and we do not need tears if we have each other."

"I love you Addi."

"I love you too Raph." I leaned down and kissed her.


	3. Hiding

...Addi's Pov...

I woke up to see Raph crying in front of me and I specifically remember him telling me no tears. I used my hand and I wiped away his tears and he looked up at me.

"Raph no tears."

"Im only human, and I know that you love me but" I interuptted him like he had me.

"No buts Raph, we have each other and this child and thats all we need we do not need tears. Raph everything happens for a reason and we do not need tears if we have each other."

"I love you Addi."

"I love you too Raph." He leaned down and kissed me.

"Addi how much do you remember?"

"I can't remember much. All I remember is beginnning to wash my body after I washed my hair and I heard the toilet flush then the water got really really cold so I jumped out and I slipped and then there was pain in the back of my head and all I could think of was Lena and you then everything went black and then waking up here with you. Hows Lena? Is she okay?"

"Lenas fine shes just scared I can tell cause shes been using your body to try and wake you up."

"I know. So who did what?"

"We think Mona flushed on purpose. How are you feeling?"

"Okay just my head hurts."

"Its going to you hit your head hard you have stitches in the back of your head."

"I could've killed her." I started crying.

"Hey, hey no tears Ad. The good thing is your both safe Ad." I looked up and he kissed me. A few minutes later the door opened and Leo came in. Raph growled I didn't even know he could but he did.

"What are you doing here?"

"Raph I mean no harm I just wanted to talk."

"Fine talk."

"Listen I didn't know you were dating Mona if I had I certainly wouldn't date her behind your back your my brother and I am so sorry. I know Mona did this to Addi and im so sorry I didn't listen to you. I broke up with her after I questioned her. Addi when you were little did you go to school with a Mona-Lisa Crioun?"

"Yea I did." I finally put two and two together.

"Oimgosh shes her isn't she?"

"Yes."

"Raph Im not safe at the lair or at my house."

"Ad what do you mean?"

"We were mortal enemies when we were little. She was best friends with my mom." Just then Docter Hill came in and I sat up. She checked my head. Then spoke.

"Addi your ready to have the stitches removed."

"Cool. Can I be released into Leatherheads care?"

"Why?" She began removing the stitches.

"Im in danger here, at my dads and at their home so for me to be safe I have to go into hiding." She finished.

"I guess so if you stay on bedrest for two weeks." I nodded.

"Leo can you go get the others and ask Donnie and my dad to go and pack my clothes and bring me something to wear and can you ask Master Splinter to call Leatherhead if hes not here already and tell him to meet us here with Venus in the third battleshell." He left.

"Ad where will we go?"

"The Jones family farm. Troys staying there and we will be safe." Docter Hill broke her silence.

"Troy as in my son Troy the one that married your mother?"

"Yea."

''Okay yea you will be safe." Just then my dad came in with some clothes gave them to me and left. Docter Hill and Raph helped me into the red shirt and jeans then he helped me into my sneakers I put my hair into a loose pony tail and Raph gave my my red sweat shirt which I put on and pulled the hood over my head and Docter Hill brought in a wheelchair and Raph helped me into it and he wheeled me to the waiting room. Master Splinter hugged us and so did my dad we said our goodbyes and Master Splinter told us they put everything in the car we would need for Lena in the first months we thanked them and left I was wheeled to the front door and Raph picked me up and carried me to the third battle shell and set me in the back seat and climbed in next to me and I leaned against him and Venus closed the door and got in her self and Leatherhead got in and we were off. I soon fell asleep an woke up six hours later with Raph gently shaking me I looked up.

"Ad were here." I streched and he helped me out and Troy ran up and hugged me.

"Troy hafta breath please let go." He let go and smiled at me.

"Ad remember what Docter Hill said?" I nodded and Raph picked me up and brought me to the master bedroom where we would be staying and he helped me into my pjs and I got under the covers and he sat near me on the bed.

"Ad Im going to go help Lh and Vee set up the nursery you stay here and rest." He kissed me and left.

...Raphs Pov...

I kissed her and left I walked to the nursery and saw them working on unpacking all the clothes and blankets everything else was set up I walked over and began helping them.

"So little brother what happened?" Venus was inbetween Leo and I but she was only older than me by at least a few minutes we think.

"Mona flushed the toilet and Addi jumped out of the shower trying not to get hypothermia and she slipped and fell and hit her head on the side of the tub." Because of Ad being a shape-shifter she already has a low tempature so she cant take a shower in warm water let alone cold water.

"Ouch."

"I know so Docter Hill put her on bed rest."

"Great how long?"

"Two weeks."

"Great." Just then Ad called through the wall

"Raph, Raph Im bored." I got up and walked to our bedroom I sat on the bed near her.

"Ad what do you want to do?"

"Can you bring me down to watch tv?"

"Sure." I pulled back the blanket picked her up and carried her downstairs and put her in the armchair and handed her the remote we could hear Troy singing T.G.I.F by Katy Perry in the shower so we burst out laughing. She put the chair down and turned the tv on. I walked back upstairs and to the nursery still laughing I kneeled by a box and once again burst out laughing.

"Little brother why are you laughing?"

"Troys singing in his shower."

"Lots of people do so why are you laughing?"

"He's singing T.G.I.F by Katy Perry." She started laughing too. Leatherhead came in and spoke.

"I will never understand turtles."


	4. Birth

...Ads pov...2 months later...

I walked into the nursery. After two months we were still in the farmhouse and I was now two weeks overdue it was now the fourth of july and I want her out. Venus has helped me try everything to induce labor and it aint working. I ran my hand over the material of the crib I heard Raph come up behind me he laid his hand on my lower back and walked up beside me.

"How are you feeling? Any contractions?" He was really worried about us.

"Nothing yet." We heard Venus calling us down for lunch.

"Maybe later. Come on." We started down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. Troy went to live with his mom last month so it was Leatherhead, Venus, Raph and, I. We sat down and started eating. Venus spoke.

"Maybe if Raph and you take a wa" I interuptted her.

"No! No more she will come when she wants. Im sorry Vee but I can't take much more." She nodded understandingly. Leatherhead spoke.

"Addi if your water dosent break in the next week, you will have to be induced manually."

"I know." We finished eating and Leatherhead went off finish the preperations for the birth and Raph went out front to work on his motorcycle and Venus and I followed and we sat on the swing on the porch and watched him I was sitting cross-legged and had both my hands on my stomach I felt the mucsles in my back tighten and release and I knew what was happening.

"Vee you might want to research home remidies to the pain of contractions."

"Why?"

"I think I might be in early labor." She nodded and left she came back with her lap-top and began researching I laid back and put my legs down trying to concentrate on Raph instead of whats to come when I heard Vee talking to me.

"Yea Vee?"

"Nothing I just wanted to show you some of the things that will help." It happened again and it lasted longer than the last time.

"Oh." I looked and the exercises and stuff looked really easy.

"So do you feel any pain?"

"No can you get me the phone ? I need to check in with Docter Hill." She nodded and got me the phone and I called the clinic.

"Hello?"

"Hi can you get Docter Hill for me?"

"Sure." I was put on hold and a few minutes later she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Docter Hill its me."

"Oh Addi . Hows Alena?" I knew she thought that I had her on my due-date.

"Alena still hasn't come yet. I think I might be in early labor but I need your help."

"Okay with what?"

"Weve found some ways to help with labor but we need some for shifters."

"Okay I get you. Somethings are a warm bath and just sitting up and meditating im sorry but thats all I can think of."

"Thats okay thank you."

"Your welcome. Bye"

"Bye." I hung up and I began to have my first painful contraction and Vee saw it and she grabbed my hand and let me squese hers until it passed. I decided now it was the time to get Raph.

"Raph." He stopped what he was doing and looked up at me.

"Hmm?"

"Its time." At first he looked confused then he recongnised it and wiped his hands off and ran up to us and looked at Vee for guidance.

"Lets get her inside and in bed and we will go from there." He nodded and helped me up and helped me to our bedroom and out of my clothes and underwear and into a nightgown he helped me into our bed and Venus left to go get Leatherhead. I felt another contraction and I put a pillow behind my back and held Raph's hand and began my breathing exercises and Leatherhead and Venus came in they started preparing for the birth like it was going to happen tonight.

"Whats going on?"

"The way labor is progressing Alena will probably be here by ten tonight."

"Okay." Venus came over to me and asked me a question.

"Addi where do you want to have Alena?"

''Bath tub, can I get in the tub now?" I groaned as another contraction came on. She nodded and went into the ajoined bathroom and I heared the water start running. In a few minutes Venus came back in and grabbed my swimming suit top and helped me out of the night gown and into my top she helped me up and signaled for Raph to follow we went into the bathroom and she signaled for Raph to get in he took of his gear and got in and she helped me in and I leaned against Raph and he cupped water in his hand and he poured it on my stomach and continued doing that. I spoke to Venus who was preparing the water birth.

"Venus I need to push." She stopped and went to go get Leatherhead who checked me and spoke.

"Addi its a little early. Your only five centimeters dialated." I groaned as another contraction came on and my water broke. "Thats good that means your closer to delivering."

"I don't care I just want her out." He looked sympathetic.

"Addi I know and if I could give you an epidural I would." Alena kicked as a contraction came on.

"Please I need her out I don't care how much pain you put me in just get her out."

"Im sorry, but this is the only way." Raph broke his silence.

"Ad I know its hard but it will all be worth it in the end." He kissed the side of my head.

"I want her out!" He rubbed my arms trying to calm me down. Leatherhead checked me again.

"Six centimeters now." I groaned and another contraction came on and I felt something coming.

"Leatherhead I think its time to push."

"Addi its too early."

"Theres something coming out of me!"

"What?"

"Theres something coming out of me and I think it might be Alena." I seperated my legs so he could see and he whispered something to Venus and she finished getting ready.

"Addi you are right and its time to push so Raph hold her legs back and Addi when you feel another contraction coming push." Raph pulled my legs back and a contraction came on so I pushed.

"Okay push." I did.

"Okay push." I did

"Okay push." I did

"Okay push." I did. "Okay one more and she'll be here." I pushed once more and Leatherhead picked her up and she started crying instantly he set her on me and Raph cut her cord and I held her close Leatherhead finished and I handed her to Venus and I got up and out of the tub and Raph followed he helped me into some pjs and into bed and Venus set Alena in my arms and then left to go help clean-up. Raph sat next to me on the bed and I finally got to look at Alena she looked like my clone which I thank the gods for. She smiled at Raph and held both of our fingers then she smiled at me soon she started crying and Raph left to go make a bottle leaving me with Alena and I spoke to her.

"Its okay daddys just going to get you a bottle." She calmed down and smiled at me. Raph came in with the bottle and I handed her to him. As he fed her he talked to her.

"You caused your mom so much pain and I am so happy you are okay. I know I look diffrent than you two but I will love you like a father and I will be your father."

"Aww." He looked up at me and smiled.

"You did good Ad, shes beautiful. Her eyes are a really bright green and your's are a really bright gentle blue and her nose is diffrent but other than that she looks like you."

"I know, I think ive healed enough to be able to get up and walk around."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." I got up. "C'mon lets get her dressed."

"We might want to change her diaper too." We got up and walked into the nursery we changed her diaper and got her dressed in a pink sleeper and onsie I put a pink hat on her head and I picked her up and he brought her downstairs and I got dressed in a red tanktop and white shorts for a odd reason when shifters have kids their bodies go back to normal in minutes and I thank the gods for that I heard a knock on the door so I walked downstairs and opened the door a crack. To see our neighbor that lives two miles away Mrs Appletree so I walked out the door.

"Oh hello Miss Jones. Is your father here?"

"No why?"

"I was wondering because I heard from my husband who your father made caretaker that he was fired because they were coming to live here."

"Yeah I decided to get out of the city and come out and live here." Luckily she didn't know my age.

"Oh I forgot how old you were."

"Im ninteen.''

"Oh right but are you alone?''

"Yea I like to be alone and dad suggested I come here because hes getting remarried and she's going to be a housewife and yeah her and me are close but I do not want to spend every minute with her." Just then Alena started crying.

"Oh whats that?"

"My daughter." She looked at me.

"I didn't know you were a mother."

"Have been for a month. Im going to go get her please don't follow I am still cleaning." I walked in and Raph handed me Alena and I walked back out. I held her and she calmed down.

"Well how did this happen?" I forgot about her being a strict christan.

"Well weres the father?"

"In jail."

"Oh Im sorry."

"Its okay but may i be alone I have a lot of work to do." She said goodbye and left I walked in and put the now sleeping Alena in the basinet in the living room and pulled it next to the couch so I could reach it and sat down on the couch next to Raph and we watched tv.

"So Ad wheres Venus and Leatherhead?"

"In their bedroom."

"Doing what?"

"Ya don wanna know."

"Your accents coming back."

"I know."

"I like it."


	5. Welcome home

''Thank you."

"No problem." Venus and Leatherhead came in as my phone started ringing so Raph handed it to me I put it on speaker and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi princess."

"Hi dad. What's up?"

"They got her. Your mom's trial is in a week. As for Mona-Lisa they changed her back and Leo gift-wrapped her for the cops and I told them what she did and she is also facing a trial." Raph and I looked at each other and smiled.

"That's great dad."

"So have you had Alena yet?"

"Congrats dad your a grandpa."

"How old?"

"An hour."

"What? You just had her?"

"Yup."

"Wow."

"When can we come back?"

"Why?"

"The neighbors are getting nosy."

"Aah Mrs. Appletree?"

"Psychic."

"We'll come and get you guys this weekend. Kay?"

"Kay." I looked at Raph.

"Raph were going home. Alena will be able to meet her grandpas." He smiled and kissed me. Then Lena started crying I gently picked her up and handed her to Venus who I knew wanted to hold her and I got up and went into the kitchen and began making Alena a bottle when Raph came in and leaned against the counter next to me and spoke.

"So Ad do you want more kids?" I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Of course Raph." I put the bottle on the warmer and I sat on the counter and he stood in front of me and we kissed we didn't even notice that Leatherhead came in until he spoke.

"Are you two already trying for your second?" Our heads snapped up and we blushed and I spoke.

"No." He chuckled and grabbed the bottle and left. We turned back to each other and continued.

...2 days later Saturday….

I finished packing and I walked downstairs to see Raph holding a sleeping Lena who was supposed to be in her basinet. Busted!

"Hamato Raphael, what are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing. It looks like you are holding Alena, when she is supposed to be sleeping in her basinet."

"She was crying so I picked her up and she must have fallen asleep again." I pointed to the baby monitor on the table by the basinet and I showed him the baby monitor I clipped onto my jean shorts. I was wearing blue jean shorts with a red tank-top. He looked at me guiltily then put Alena in the basinet and walked over to me and put his hands on my hips and kissed me then spoke again. "Did I ever mention how great you look in shorts and form-fitting tops?"

"Yes a lot but," I put my hand on his plastron and spoke, "you really need to let her sleep in her basinet or else we will never get her to sleep in a bed alone."

"I know Ad, its just I still can't believe she's here, I don't want to put her down."

"I know how you feel babe, but she's here and real and that's all that matters. Oh and they are going to be here in an hour, so can you?"

"No!"

"I did it yesterday now it's your turn."

"Please no."

"Yes if you do it, I'll let you hold Lena while she sleeping."

"Fine, you owe me." He walked upstairs and I heard him opening Lh's and Venus's door and then screaming and to be honest I am not sure if it was Venus or Raph screaming. Raph came running down the stairs and into the kitchen I heard him washing his eyes, all the commotion woke the littlest person in the house and she started screaming, I walked over and picked her up and started to comfort her, when the door opened and dad and Master Splinter came in, dad came over and held his hands out, I gently set Lena in his hands and she turned her head trying to find me, I tickled her belly and she smiled, Raph came in and spoke, not realizing that Master Splinter and dad where here.

"Have you ever walked in on a turtle and crocodile doing the deed?" Master Splinter spoke.

"I hope you washed your eyes out," We all laughed, " I made a funny."

"Oh hi guys your early." Dad spoke.

"Yeah, Mikey wanted to meet his niece so we came to get you early." I spoke.

"Well, I'm glad you did, and Raph, was that you screaming?"

"Yes, I really shouldn't have seen that." We all nodded. I took Lena and put her in her car seat and went out and got in the battle shell, Master Splinter joined me, but sat in the front he spoke. I began playing with Lena.

"I'm really glad you and Raphael found each other."

"Why?"

"Because you showed him something, that his brothers and I couldn't."

"What?"

"You showed him that humans, do care, he saw some of that in Casey and April, but Raphael started being himself more after he met you, his eyes lit up whenever he spoke about you or Little Alena."

"Really?"

"Yes." Just then Raph and dad came out with the last of the boxes and Venus and Leatherhead came out and got into their's and dad got in the front seat and Raph got in on the other side and sat on the other side of the car seat he handed me the diaper bag and spoke.

"Ad, go to sleep I'll watch Alena." I nodded and cuddled into the car seat and fell asleep, I woke up six hours to Raph gently shaking me, I got up and grabbed the car seat and diaper bag and we got out, we got in the elevator and as soon as the doors opened Mikey ran to me and spoke.

"What's name her?"

"Alena Amara, and if you sit down, you can hold her." He nodded and sat down on the couch I set the car seat in the chair and lifted a sleeping Alena out and gently set her in Mikey's arms, he smiled at her and I grabbed the car-seat and diaper bag and set them by the door I stood by the chair and watched as Alena was passed around, Raph wrapped his arms around my waist, I laid my hands on his and he kissed my neck and for a year it was heaven. Until the Shredder returned, and that is where our story truly begins.


End file.
